Kyle y los bebes ying yang
by fhghghjh
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si un joven guerrero gufu en busca de su pasado se encuentra con ying y yang como bebés?


Esta historia comienza 10 años antes de que ying y yang conocieran a el maestro yo.

* * *

Esta historia empieza en el viejo dojo del maestro yo, en la sala central...

''tu entrenamiento ha terminado'' -- decia un no tan viejo maestro yo..

''gracias maestro, fue un honor haber entrenado con usted''--un zorro naranja con una tunica de maestro dijo arrodillandose

Yo : ya no soy tu maestro, kyle--le dijo al zorro-- ahora ya has completado tu entrenamiento gu-fu y fuiste mi mejor pupilo

que un maestro pudo tener y yo...kof kof-- el viejo panda se sentia debil y estaba a punto de caerse, pero kyle lo detuvo a tiempo-- 

kyle ¿esta bien maestro? --dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse--

yo : mi salud no es la misma de antes kyle, pronto me retirare y tu seras el ultimo de los caballeros gu-fu--

kyle : no hable asi mestro, aun tiene fuerzas...

yo : me gustaria poder decir lo mismo--dijo tras cerrar los ojos--pero desde que mis compañeros -- dijo luego de mirar una foto de sus antiguos compañeros gu-fu en la batalla--

kyle : maestro, ellos estarian orgullosos de usted, lo importante es que usted esta aqui-

yo : oh kyle...si solo pudiera verte como el huerfano que llego aqui hace 20 años...pero no...ya no eres un huerfano...eres un caballero gu-fu y ademas...has sido como un hijo para mi, nunca podre encontrar mejor alumno...

kyle : maestro...todos estos años usted tambien ha sido como un padre para mi, no podre dejar de olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que me ha enseñado...pero--dijo mientras miraba su equipaje-- debo irme, debo saber y buscar mas sobre mi pasado,lo prometi

yo : cuidate...kyle--dijo tras darle un fuerte abrazo...--

kyle : maestro...

yo ¿si? 

kyle : me esta afixiando--dijo con toda su cara de color purpura por la presion--

yo : a..--deja de abrazarlo-- lo siento..je..

kyle : adios maestro...cuidese..--dijo mientras se iba por la puerta principal--

yo : adios...--una pequeña lagrima sale del ojo de yo--

* * *

Kyle caminaba por las afueraz del pueblo hacia el bosque no muy lejos de ahi...

los dias pasaban rapidamente, kyle tubo que pasar por vientos fuertes, lluvias y otros fenomenos atmosfericos, pero gracias a su entrenamiento, pudo sobrevivir parando y acampando en cada lugar que paraba...

hasta que un dia, al haberse alejado demasiado y al llegar a un terreno rocoso , encuentra un pueblo abandonado...

Kyle ¿podra ser?...

Kyle se adentra al pueblo, aparentemente destruido, como un pueblo viejo y sin vida, sus casas eran de madera vieja y todas las casas eran pequeñas...habia solo una la cual era una mansión alejada del pueblo, una vieja mansion con un jardin con sus plantas marchitas y un gran cartel con polvo...

''bienvenidos a la casa de los penniworth''

Kyle, se adentra a esa mansion, al entrar por la puerta de madera deteriorada esta se destruye y deja al descubierto la gran sala principal

como cualquier sala, solo que sus muebles estaban en la misma forma que la puerta...lo que llamo la atención de kyle fue una fotografia grande en cuadro de una familia de zorros con un pequeño bebe en los brazos de la mujer...

kyle se acerca a ver la fotografia , esta se divide en dos y dentro de ella sale un proyector que emite un pequeño holograma...

del holograma sale una mujer zorra con un vestido elegante .. quien empieza a decir unas cuantas palabras..

Diario del 17 del 6 del 2999

''si alguien encuentra este holograma, en especial nuestro hijo, debo decir que este pueblo se esta callendo a pedazos, nuestra economia se esta callendo, hay anarquia por todos lados, la gente se esta descontrolando y...''

fecha 27 del 9 del 2999

''la furtuna de richard, mi esposo, se esta acabando, apenas podremos alimentar a nuestro hijo, la gente , los campesinos se estan descontrolando, richard trata de encontrar una forma de que salgamos de este pueblo...pero...''

fecha 30 del 11 del 2999

''hoy hago esta grabacion para mi hijo en especial--dijo tras aparecer nuevamente en el holograma con un bebé zorro en sus brazos--hijo mio , tu padre ha encontrado una opción mas agradable, tu seras el unico que podra escapar, en estos momentos las defensas automatisadas de nuestra mansion estan siendo atacadas por los pueblerinos...hijo mio no nos odies por esto pero es la unica opcion, tu padre a preparado una capsula para tu medida, esa capsula sera lanzada en un pequeño tunel, el cual te lanzara unos kilometros alejados del publo...lo siento pero sin los materiales necesarios no podemos escapar tampoco...te ama tu madre...Jina penniworth''

El holograma se detiene...

Kyle : ellos..--lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus hojos-- eran...

Kyle se quedo lamentando en esa vieja casa donde una ves tubo algo que jamas tubo...padres...

* * *

Kyle retomo su camino al siguiente dia...caminaba por un terreno silvestre donde recogia la fruta de los árboles y apreciaba el paisaje

hasta que escucho unos ruidos ...una especie de gritos de bebé...provinientes de una cueva no lejos de alli...

Kyle se acerca cuidadosamente a la cueva y ve en el interior de esta a cuatro hombres con trajes de casareconpenzas modernos, de color negro, casco al estilo boba fett, propulsores y cuatro rifles lazer, y a dos bebés ...conejos uno de color purpura y otro azul, llorando, colgados arriba de una olla caliente...

''ya callense estupidos¡¡¡'' dijo uno de los casareconpenzas...

''dios ¿ tanto cuesta cocinar a dos conejos?'' dijo otro...

''ignorenlos...'' dijo el tercero...

los casareconpenzas se voltearon revisando una especie de mapa, aparentemente, uno del bosque...

Kyle sabia perfectamente que hacer, se adentro a la cueva y se acerco a los dos bebes quienes estaban llorando...

Kyle : shuu shuu...no lloren, los liberare--luego saco una espada tipo banbu y corto la cuerda que sostenia a los dos pequeños''

Casareconpenzas 1 : eh ¿que?...¡¡tenemos un intruso!!!

los casarecompenzas voltearon y apuntaron hacia kyle...

Kyle : oh oh...

''continuara''


End file.
